


my name in your mouth (felt like a language i haven’t spoken in years)

by NoxWrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on an ask, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Modern Highschool AU, love admissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: Mrs. Daenerys Starkis etched in the center of the heart. As Mr. Pycell clears her throat she looks up to see him moving on to the next slide of the lecture. She scrambles to jot down the words on the powerpoint before she goes back to outlining her heart. She feels a nudge at her shoulder from her lab partner.“So which Stark brother?” Her lab partner whispers to her.





	my name in your mouth (felt like a language i haven’t spoken in years)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on [this post](https://daensas.tumblr.com/post/182711825362/modern-au-where-daenerys-is-doodling-mrs-daenerys) but with a lil twist. just a one shot as i work on my next daensa multi fic (it's a shapeshifting au ft. shapeshifter!sansa and beast hunter!daenerys, go to my tumblr if you want to ask questions about it).

They sit in Mr. Pycell’s Chemistry class, most nearly asleep with boredom while some sit attentively and take notes. Daenerys is currently in between, she listens to Mr. Pycell’s lecture on chemical bonding. The page in her notebook is nearly halfway full with notes for the lecture. When he went on a tangent about chemical bonding versus chemical mixing her hand began to wander. Her pen scratches in a heart in the corner of her notes, large enough for a few words. The heart is messy and thick with ink but her words are pretty with a cursive flourish. 

 

_ Mrs. Daenerys Stark _ is etched in the center of the heart. As Mr. Pycell clears her throat she looks up to see him moving on to the next slide of the lecture. She scrambles to jot down the words on the powerpoint before she goes back to outlining her heart. She feels a nudge at her shoulder from her lab partner. 

 

“So which Stark brother?” Her lab partner whispers to her. 

 

Daenerys takes her in, Myrcella Baratheon, the younger sister of the star junior varsity jock, Joffrey Baratheon. Her throat seizes up at the implication, her hand scrambles to cover the heart. 

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell. Personally, I think Bran is a little cute.” Myrcella smiles at Daenerys. 

 

Daenerys wants to tell her the truth, of all the Baratheon Myrcella is her favorite. She’s honest and soft and kind. How she is related to the other blonde monsters is beyond her. But her brain pulls her throat shut. She’s also the sibling of the junior varsity quarterback, and friend of the head cheerleader who claims Daenerys’ heart. 

 

“But I’m no fool. Robb is quite handsome but he’s with Jeyne. I don’t know what she sees in her, she’s only here on scholarship. The Westerlings can barely afford it. Oh, is it Jon!” Myrcella turns on her stool to face Daenerys. 

 

Daenerys gives her a shy smile. 

 

“Oh it is!” Myrcella smiles with glee. “Oh, I think you two would look absolutely adorable together. You know, I know his half sister, Sansa, I could maybe put in a good word.” 

 

Daenerys’ eyes go wide. “No, no, no. It’s okay.” 

 

Myrcella gives her a dramatic pout. “Boo, no fun.” 

 

“Ms. Baratheon.” Mr. Pycell repeatedly taps a yardstick against his desk to get there attention. 

 

“My apologies, Mr. Pycell.” Myrcella quiets down and leans over her paper but gives a subtle smile to Daenerys. 

 

When the bell rings Daenerys rushes out of the classroom. Her head is low as she shuffles through her papers as she makes her way to her locker and when she gets there she shoves the offending notebook into it with force. 

 

“Why might you be mad?” Missandei’s soothing voice brings a wave of calm to Daenerys. 

 

Daenerys lets out a sigh of relief. She partially closes her locker, enough to see Missandei clearly without closing her locker completely. 

 

“Myrcella Baratheon thinks I like Jon Stark.” Daenerys lets out a sigh. 

 

Missandei gives a soft chuckle. “Why would she think that?” 

 

Daenerys sighs once more. She opens her locker once more and pulls forth her chemistry notebook. With rapid movements of frustration, she opens to the offensive page and shows the corner heart to Missandei. 

 

“You did not.” Missandei chuckles, at Daenerys serious glare her laughter grows. “This is so elementary school.”

 

Daenerys shakes her head, taking the notebook and pushing it back into her locker. She grabs her history book and notebook before fully closing and locking her locker. She turns towards Missandei, leaning against the lockers with a heavy sigh. 

 

“If you keep sighing you’re going to faint.” Missandei smiles and it just makes Daenerys laugh. 

 

“Very funny. Moving on, what are you doing this weekend?” Daenerys starts looking around the hallway as people move between classes. 

 

“Nothing much, I have two exams so I need to study. Baelish is giving us two exams in the same week. Two exams in a week should be illegal.” Missandei groans. 

 

“Two? Why does that man hate students?” Daenerys shakes her head in discontent. 

 

When she looks up she sees Missandei staring just beyond her. Her brows furrow in confusion. She looks over her shoulder to see students pouring from the classroom that is across from her locker, blocking her view from whatever Missandei was staring at. She turns back to her and Missandei is still staring. 

 

“What is wrong?” Daenerys whispers to her. 

 

“Why is she walking towards us?” Missandei points with a shake of her head to behind Daenerys. 

 

Daenerys fully turns around in time to see one head cheerleader walking towards her. Daenerys abruptly turns back to face Missandei and silently mouths ‘ _ Fuck _ ’ to her friend. 

 

“Daenerys?” Sansa Stark’s soft voice causes Daenerys’ heart rate to spike. 

 

She slowly turns around to face Sansa, bottom lip between her teeth. “Me?”

 

Sansa Stark’s laugh is the most melodious thing in this world. An opera featuring the greatest singers in the world could not match the beauty of Sansa’s laugh. The way she ducks her face, pulling some hair behind her ear with a giddy smile, makes Daenerys’ heart stop and Sansa’s eyes meeting her own makes her heart start once more. 

 

“Yes, you.” Sansa smiles, offering Daenerys a hand. Daenerys gently takes Sansa’s own hand and gives it a light shake. “I was curious, would you be interested in coming to a party on Saturday?”

 

Daenerys looks over her shoulder to Missandei and Missandei shrugs her shoulder. She turns back to Sansa with a lowered head. 

 

“Parties aren’t really my scene.” Daenerys grunts when she feels Missandei’s foot kick the back of her calf. 

 

Sansa apparently thinks it’s the most hilarious thing, laughing with a soft hand covering her mouth as she lets out an array of giggles. Her hands fall to straighten out her pleated skirt and Daenerys just now takes in Sansa’s outfit. The preparatory school’s uniform fits her perfectly. The sweater is buttoned only at the top, her collar of the blouse beneath it pops out and over the sweater. Her blouse is neatly tucked into her skirt. The skirt just stops short of Sansa’s knees. Where most girls wear socks that reach to the middle of their shin, Sansa wears no socks but a pair of three-inch black heels. Daenerys thinks her own cheeks must be the same color as King’s Landing Preparatory Academy’s red uniforms. 

 

“If you’re nervous you can bring Missandei or your brother. Anyone really.” Sansa smiles and Daenerys can’t feel her feet anymore. 

 

“Okay.” Daenerys doesn’t know what possesses her to agree but she’s already in this mess. 

 

Sansa’s smile grows and she stands up straighter. “Great!”

 

Sansa turns to walk away and as she joins her group of friends Daenery sees Myrcella inside the group, looking at Daenerys with two thumbs raised in excitement.

 

“Fuck.” Daenerys lets out a long exhale. 

 

“Language, Ms. Targaryen.” Daenerys hears Mrs. Tyrell say from down the hall. 

 

“My apologies, Mrs. Tyrell.”

 

―

 

The party is loud and obnoxious and Daenerys wants to leave before the door is even open. Missandei pushes her forward up the porch to the front door, keeping her in her place as they knock on the Stark’s door. She stares at her feet, tapping her heel against the hardwood floor as she waits for the door. Missandei ends up ringing the doorbell after five minutes on the porch. A group of other students has gathered behind them, all waiting to be let inside. 

 

The door opens swiftly and a girl Daenerys doesn’t recognize holds her arms out with alcohol clearly in her system as she shouts in glee. “Welcome Kings and Queens!”

 

The playful term for students of King’s Landing makes the entire group of students holler and roar in excitement as they all pour into the house. The lights are purple in hue, the music bounces off the walls and vibrates in Daenerys’ ears. Missandei stays by Dany’s side and the two of them slowly weave through the bodies of students as they go to the kitchen.

 

“Hello, ladies! What can I get you?” Theon Greyjoy, the varsity’s leading receiver puts his hands up with two red cups in his grasps. 

 

Missandei looks at him with a furrowed brow, “We’re not old enough to drink.”

 

Theon lets out a boisterous laugh and then leans forward, still yelling because a whisper is impossible to hear with the thrawl of music. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

 

Daenerys looks at Missandei and shrugs her shoulders, “What do you recommend?”

 

Theon’s face glows brightly with excitement. “Ladies, let me introduce you,” He starts mixing drinks rapidly and doing grand flips and tricks with bottles as he pours them into the two red Solo cups. “To the Kraken!”

 

Daenerys takes the cup and looks inside of it, the drink, despite the many drinks mixed inside, is a beautiful blue hue resembling the sea. She tilts her head back to take a sip but keeps her lips tightly closed on the rim of the cup so none of the drink actually enters her system. She fakes a wince and a cough as she lowers the cup. Besides her Missandei has seemingly done the same, the two of them look over to Theon with a thumbs up.

 

“Enjoy the party!” Theon’s eyes are beyond them, already moving on to the next group of people looking for drinks. 

 

Daenerys shakes her head and grabs Missandei’s hand, the two of them walking through the living room and out to the backyard. Where the living room had no room to move the backyard is less crowded but features groups of drunk and dancing students. The pool is constantly getting filled with bodies as people leap in only to come right back out to do another trick for their jumps. 

 

“Hey,” A junior on the soccer team comes forward to them but his attention is mostly on Missandei, “I need a partner for beer pong, would you be interested?”

 

His speech is a bit broken and there’s a hint of an accent that Daenerys finds soothing, Missandei seems to as well as her face is flush with a soft red tinge. Missandei looks over her shoulder to Daenerys for some form of excuse but Daenerys just shrugs her shoulder and nods her head. 

 

“Sure.” Missandei says softly, taking his hand and following him to one of two ping pong tables occupied by a crowd of jocks and cheerleaders. 

 

When Missandei makes her way through the crowd everyone welcomes her with a smile and a cheer. It also seems to draw attention to where she had come from. Sansa Stark’s eyes meet Daenerys with a growing smile. Daenerys lowers her head, staring at her now warm drink as she turns around to find a seat under the gazebo in the backyard. She sits on a wicker couch with soft cushions, choosing to ignore the few couples that are also under the gazebo and making out. 

 

She’s thoroughly invested in her drink when she feels the couch cushion dip next to her. “Hi.”

 

Daenerys looks to her side and sees Sansa, gently tucking her legs beneath her as she sits next to Dany. “Hi.”

 

“I feel really bad, I had an ulterior motive to inviting you.” Sansa’s voice is quiet and sheepish and Daenerys doesn’t know how this girl could ever be shy.

 

“What was it?”

 

“Well, a little bird told me you had a crush on Jon so I thought this would help him meet you. But, as you can see he’s not here. He apparently had a date with a girl named Val. I feel really terrible.” Sansa pouts and it makes Daenerys’ heart flutter.

 

She feels bad for making Sansa feel bad and with Sansa pouting it makes her brain stop functioning. “It’s okay, I don’t actually have a crush on Jon.”

 

Sansa’s head perks up at the new information. “Oh, I- I’m sorry?”

 

Daenerys gives her a soft chuckle. “It’s nothing to worry about. In fact, if anyone is in the wrong it’s me, I just used Jon as a cover for the truth.” 

 

Sansa slides closer and it makes Daenerys entirely too self-conscious of how close they’ve gotten during the conversation. She looks around to see the couples from before having dispersed to leave the two of them alone under the gazebo. Her eyes fall to her hands, her own nails now the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“So, if it wasn’t Jon, who was it?” Sansa asks with a sweet voice with a hidden alluring song. 

 

“Robb?” Daenerys shakes her head.

 

“Bran?” Sansa’s voice becomes more confused as she suggests her freshman brother. Daenerys just shakes her head again.

 

Sansa just stares at her with confusion and looks expectantly. Daenerys’ voice is quiet, “I don’t think I can tell you.”

 

Sansa pouts again, “I know we don’t really know each other but I would really love to be your friend and being friends means sharing secrets.” 

 

With Daenerys still withholding her crush’s name Sansa smirks, She leans into Daenery’s ear and whispers. “Here I’ll tell you one of mine. You know Joffrey?”

 

Daenerys jaw tightens as she grinds her teeth together in strain, she was not ready to hear her crush admit something about her relationship with Joffrey Baratheon. Sansa continues, her breath hot on Daenerys’ ear. 

 

“We aren’t actually dating.” 

 

Daenerys feels like she should spit out her drink but she hasn’t taken a sip of it. “What?” 

 

Sansa nods her head. “It’s just a front. Junior Varsity Head Cheerleader and Junior Varsity Starting Quarterback. It’s what everyone wants. Prom Queen and King every year, Yearbook’s Most Likely to Succeed.”

 

Daenerys’ mouth is left open in confusion and Sansa continues. “Can I tell you something that I haven’t even told my parents?” 

 

Daenerys nods but Sansa offers her fist, extending her pinkie finger. “But you have to promise to tell me who is your crush?” 

 

Daenerys bites her lip, she could lose Sansa just as soon as she met her. She lowers her head and looks over to the ping pong table. Missandei is in the arms of the soccer player, he places a kiss on her forehead and it fills Daenerys with a sense of warmth for her friend. She wants that, she wants that warmth but always and for herself. It’s selfish but she might as well try.

 

Daenerys extends her own pinkie and they interlock. “I guess I should tell you first.”

 

Sansa’s brows rise in surprise. “You don’t have to.”

 

“It’s okay.” Daenerys sets her drink on the wicker table next to her before shuffling on the couch to sit facing Sansa, her own legs being tucked beneath herself. “It’s you.”

 

“Exactly, you can tell me anything. We’re friends now.” Sansa smiles, none the wiser.

 

Daenerys smiles and shakes her head. “No, Sansa. It’s you. My crush is on you.” 

 

Out of anything that would happen next, Sansa kissing her is not one of the things Daenerys was expecting. Her face stings, she was expecting it to sting from a slap on her cheek not a kiss on her lips so soft that it warms her entire soul from the inside out. Her lips tingle, expecting a punch in the face, not a soft tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. Her ears ring, expecting a screaming reaction, not a hand so soft that it brushes a piece of her hair behind her ear causing Daenerys’ brain to short-circuit. Daenerys has yet to take her required astronomy class but she’s sure if she was asked what caused a supernova the answer would be Sansa Stark kissing her under the gazebo of the Stark manor on a Friday night with the stars as their witness. 

 

“Dany!” Daenerys pulls back, biting her lower lip. She turns her head over her shoulder to see Missandei shouting in joy at having just won the beer pong tournament with her new soccer star. Daenerys gives her a thumbs up and then turns back to Sansa once Missandei’s attention is back on the junior jock. 

 

Sansa lets out a soft chuckle, her hand still on Daenerys’ cheek while she brushes Daenerys’ cheek with her thumb. “I guess that makes my next secret easier.”

 

Daenerys leans in, their foreheads together with their breaths mingling in the cold of the night. “How so?”

 

“I really like girls, this one in particular. She has white blonde hair with eyes of pure amethyst. It looks like a nebula lives in her eyes. She’s really shy, parties aren’t really her scene, but I’m absolutely grateful she came to this one.” 

 

Daenerys leans forward and kisses Sansa once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> and as always you can find me on [tumblr*](https://daensas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *im currently using the daensas url and will mantain that url until the end of game of thrones season 8


End file.
